It's just a scratch
by Shadowdancer125
Summary: Fanfiction from movie The Desolation Of Smaug. When Thorin and others have escape from Elven King Thranduil. I started this before I saw the movie so it's quite different than it and also different than book. Orks are attacked them near Lake Town. Hurt, comfort and brotherly love for you :)
1. Orks

"**It's just a scratch."**

Part. 1

The voice of swords echoed around me. Damn! I was lost Fili. Hopefully my brother would be okay. I would never forgive myself if something bad would happen to him. An arrow flow passes me and I had to concentrate to battle again. Orks were surprised us near Laketown. I sighed. Just we were survived from elves; there was already another devil in our neck.

Thorin shouted. I turned to him horrified. Was he ok? He was on the ground and five orks came nearer and nearer him. "Nooo!" I shouted and started run to my brave uncle. Two orc arrows flow passes me, only in centimeters of my head, but I didn't care. I run through my uncle and then sharp pain hit through my shoulder. I winced in pain and I had to stop. There was an arrow tight in my right shoulder. I cursed in frustration and took my own bow. My shoulder were against me but I didn't care at least sweat of pain lifted to my forehead. Thorin were on the ground and I needed to help him.

First, I shot the ork who were shot me. It was big one and fell to the ground with a thud. Then I turned towards enemies of my uncle and shouted our battle cry. "Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!" Orcs turned to me with evil smirks on their faces and started to come closer. Apparently they thought that Thorin were lost. I flexed my bow and everything else turned to fog around me. I just saw faces of five orcs and anger boiled over me. "You will pay for this!" I muttered myself. The arrow loosed from string and first one fell, and then another one. Orcs screamed from anger. "Kill the dwarf filth!" I heard and then two more orcs came from somewhere. And they were fast. I was in trap. I shot arrows in desperation, but they missed their targets, because the pain in my shoulder came bigger and bigger. It bolted my breath. Luckily they were leaved Thorin. And hopefully Fili was right.

Suddenly orcs were just in front of me. I abandoned my bow and took my sword. "Now you can't runaway anymore." Said one orc and smirked sarcastically. I gulped. It was right. I couldn't beat all of them, not at all. Then they started to attack. I spanned and tried to hit them with a sword. Hit! One of them cries in pain and fell to the ground. But then there were to other ready to attack. I started to become breathless and my shoulder didn't work anymore. I changed sword from my right hand to left. It wasn't as good as my right one, but in this situation the best choice. Orcs laughed with sarcastic. "Do you really try to beat us everybody on your own?" I looked them with cold look in my eyes. "At least I can try!" I screamed and attacked to nearest one. It surprised from quick attack and couldn't do anything when it was already breathless on the ground "All right! Who's the next?!" I shouted and surprised even myself with my brave voice. For real I was so far from fearless. There became more and more orcs all the time and I haven't seen any of us for long time at least Thorin, who was injured or maybe worse. Besides, I was so worry about Fili. My legs and arms started to get tired. My shoulder was already numb. I couldn't even move my hand anymore.

From left attacked new orc. I tackled it in last second and it fell. I notice that there were small hole in the middle of orcs. If I just get out in the middle of orcs… I flexed my muscles and get ready to kill as many as I could. "Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!" I shouted and jumped towards the nearest orc. It fell. Another orc came behind me but I killed it too. There was only one giant orc between me and my freedom. It was big and ugly figure. Its face was warped. It has couple of hair on its head and it held big sword on its muscular hand.

It stared me at its red glance. I went out to attack, but it was able to avoid it. Then big sword swung and it almost hit me. I made a counter-attack and I got stacked it on the left food. It shrieked with rage and made counter-attack to me. This time I couldn't avoid it, instead of I felt something sharp to hit me to my left thigh. Just above the knee. I shouted from pain and collapsed on my knees to bloody ground. Ork grinned triumphantly with its ugly face and prepared for the final strike. I closed my eyes and stayed to wait my end coming. But it never comes. Instead of I heard a thump next to me and then strong arm grasped to my well shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Bofur standing in front of me with smile his face. "I found you. Luckily in time." I smiled at him gratefully and then his face turned to worry when he saw my right shoulder. "That arrow needs to get out of you. Come laddie. Battle is over."

_**Authors note: Hello everybody! This is my firs fanfiction I've ever write from The Hobbit - Desolation of Smaug. It's very different from the movie, but I started it long time before movie came out. I'm so excitid of what you will thinking of it, so tell me what you like it. Sorry, English isn't my mother tongue so here can be lots of grammar errors. Pleae tell me from those too that I can fix it. I hope that there isn't too much of them and you can understand what I have wrote... Thanks everybody from reading it and like I said before, tell me what you thinking :)**_


	2. Remembrance

Part. 2

I limped to others Bofur my side. Bombur and Gloin had done fire and Oin and Balin took care of the wounded. Thorin lying on the ground and Oin and Fili was with him. I breathed and I went to limp faster towards the group. Fili turned his look when he heard Bofur and I came closer. His anxious face turned into smile and he got up and rushed to hug me. I hugged back and my face turned into smile although my shoulder had remembered that it exists. I hissed from pain when Filis hands hit the arrow on the right of my shoulder. He was startled and then realized the arrow. "Oh no! I'm so sorry that I didn't notice that you were hurt! Does it hurt badly?" I smiled to my brother's care and nodded. "It hurts a little, but it's not bad. How is uncle?" I said and turned my look to Thorin and Oin. Oin stood up and then said with relief: "He only got a hard blow to the head and is therefore unconscious. Otherwise, he is in good condition with some minor wounds except for. They've already cleaned. But now we have to remove the arrow from you." I swallowed. It should not be nice, but luckily it was after all just stuck to the shoulder and not in the stomach or side. "It does not rush. Seriously. It does not even have a sore. Just get the other first. There is certainly other injured than I am. Otherwise, Fili, are you okei?" Fili smiled to me and answered: "Minor cuts and bruises, except for yes. But you need to keep your wound really take care of now. Did you hurt yourself other than just the shoulder?" I rolled my head. "Nothing else, just that arrow. That's all." Fili nodded and said: "Well, if you're sure…" I looked at him briskly and then there was commanding voice of Oin: "Come on lad, let me look at it. Have a seat." I sighed and landed in the cross-sitting to the ground. I grimaced in pain when I settled into my seat. The wound in my thigh reminded its existence. "It's just a scratch…" I thinking of myself and decided to not worry the others more. Luckily, Bofur have left somewhere. He was perhaps seen how the orc had hit him with a huge sword to his left thigh. I tried the wound area. It was warm from blood and ached unpleasantly, but I didn't say a word.

Oin started a work. He tried the arrow and gently stirs it. At the moment, stabbing pain in my shoulder became unbearable, and I cried in pain. "The arrow is firmly attached…" Oin mumbled and tried to gently rotate the arrow to the easy removal. It was even worse. Tears surged in my eyes and I hissed in pain. I almost prayed Oin to stop. In the same Fili became somewhere in front of me and turned his face towards mine. Also in his eyes was a pain. It was not easy for him to look at this. He smiled at me encouragingly, while Oin continued to work. "The arrow is deep and quite close to the shoulder blade. It is not struck you directly, but in a slightly inclined. It was luck that it doesn't pierce your lung from behind." I swallowed. I did not realize the seriousness of the situation. "Can you get it out by pulling?" I asked my teeth gnash. Cutting coming did not amuse me. "I'm trying, but it's not easy. It's kind of like a little below the bone." Well, that sounds nice I thought sarcastically and then Oin handed me from his bag a thin stick. "Bite it, maybe it makes it easier." I nodded and put a cloth coated thin stick between my teeth. "Bofur! Can you come and help me?" I heard then Oin's shout and soon Bofur's hat-ended essence appeared in front of my face. "How can I help?" He asked from Oin. "Keep Kili place with Fili. He may try to escape involuntarily, because this is definitely not going to feel comfortable."

I sighed and tied to catch up Fili's gaze. Soon I reached his warm blue eyes and he smiled encouragingly. "You can do this. This feels horrible but we can't do anything else. The wound becomes infected otherwise more easily." Also Bofur tried to encourage me. "Come on lad. Fortunately, the worse did not happen. Pain is felt only for a moment, but then it will wear of. Don't worry. Fili and I don't allow you to escape from this." I was afraid of that. It occurred to me all of sudden, one time when I had an arrow in my side. Its abolition had been a living hell.

We had been out hunting with Fili when a small group of orcs was surprised us. We were both hurting badly, but luckily we survived. Thorin had gone to look for us when we were not back in time and found us back from the edge of the forest where we had been half dead. Oin and Balin were also there and they were forced to remove the arrow from my side edge of the forest there, because otherwise I wouldn't have survived until the Blue Mountain.

Anxiety and panic began to grow inside of me. Then I was barely conscious, but this time I was awake. Probably the beginning to the end. My breathing became intermittent when the stampede started taking me to power. Fili and Bofur had already laid me down and had already taken a hold on my feet and my torso. I felt suffocating when I bite the stick firmly between my teeth in preparation for the inevitable. What if I'm trying to escape? I tried to wriggle out of the grip of my brother and our toymaker, but they did. "Relax laddie. Remember to breathe. We have not even started yet." I heard the voice of Bofur somewhere far behind me and soon Oin's voice associated with it: "He has a fever. The wound begins to become infected. Hold on. I'll start the removal." I sobbed quietly and then I felt something soft under my head. It was my brother's thighs. He had knelt down that I would have better to be. He stroked my hair and whispered: "This going to be okay. Just try to relax. It will be over soon."

_**Authors note: Here we go again! Chapter 2! Thank you for rewievs and favourites! It really cheered up my day that you like this :) Keep going and tell me what you liked on chapter 2! Hugs! :)  
**_


	3. Pain

Part. 3

Black dots danced before my eyes and my head felt heavy and hazy. Rest of the world began to recede. Maybe I could lose my mind, and not to feel painful removing the arrow from my inflamed wound, but it was useless to hope. Oin moved and pulled gently the arrow. I tried to scream, but a stick in my mouth prevented it, so I settled for just whining and whimpering and bite the stick against my teeth. Next, I tried to struggle over, pulling to get myself out of the grip of others, but I did not have enough power to. Tears flowed down my cheeks and I could feel how Fili soothingly stroking my side.

Suddenly I felt a powerful pull my shoulder and something slipped out of my body. I could not stand any more, but spit the stick out of my mouth, and I yelled and cried when the immense pressure felt pulsating in my wound. I tried to stand up to flee, but Fili's and Bofur's extract held. I collapsed back to the ground, and I felt how Fili's warm arms twined around me soothingly. I sobbed against his shoulder, and I heard his quiet voice from beside me. "Come on little brother. No more worries Kii. The worst is over." I nodded against his shoulder with a faltering. "Next, we need to clean the wound. It stings, but do not feel as bad as the release of the arrow."

I froze when Oin took the bottle from his bag and opened it. Alcohol. Bofur smiled to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Come on laddie. Soon it will be over. You lived through it just fine." Then Oin poured a liquid onto a clean bandage and pressed it against my wound. I hissed from pain. Bofur was right. It stung, but was not nearly as bad as the arrow release. After a while the stinging subsided and Oin put a clean bandage on my shoulder. I sighed with relief, and glanced at my uncle. He was still unconscious. Fear clutched my heart. How long should still expect that he would wake up?

Oin patted my shoulder and said: "Well done, lad. Do you have any other injuries?" I startled and thought my leg wound. It smote, but not badly so I told him briskly: "No, I haven't. Thank you for taking care of my shoulder. Can you tell me how long it takes before uncle wake up?" Oin looked thoughtful and scratched his head. "Hmm, I can't say for sure. The blow was hard, so that loss of consciousness may take some time, but he seemed to not have other injuries, so I think his wakening up before evening." I nodded gratefully. I feel a lot easier for Oin's words, a small uncertainty still slapped me, but my hope was higher than it was a moment ago. I looked Oin moving away from us and then some poked me on my better shoulder. I was startled, but it was just Bofur. "Come on boys. Let's go to eat. Bombur has done rabbit chowder. You must be hungry." He said with a smile. I smiled him back. "Yeah, we will come. Come Fili! I'm starving." I shouted to Fili with a happy smile. He answered my smile with a smile and laughs and said: "You're right little brother. Me too."

I got up with care. I didn't want others to notice my thigh injury. It was just a scratch. And would improve itself when it's only gave be. I grimaced in pain when I got up. The wound was sorer than I thought. Fili noticed it and rushed up to me with concern. "Kili! Are you okay? Are you sure that you haven't got any other injuries?" I hissed with pain when I got up. "No, I haven't. Believe me. I just took badly with my right hand when I got up. I haven't yet used to the fact that the right hand doesn't be okay." I said and tried joking. I wasn't sure if it was successful, but I tried to smile at him with my familiar mischievous smirk. He looked at me suspiciously, but said nothing. So we started to walk towards the food. We were both dying of hunger. Or at least that's what it felt like. I limped with difficulty towards the camp fire and I was hoping that no one would notice it. Fili was somewhat ahead with Bofur and talking them on these. I shivered, although the air was warm. Maybe it was because of hunger? I thought, hopefully, but I knew that it caused the inflamed wounds.

I should get to examine the wound in my thigh in peace, without the other heads. If someone would be involved, I would get the cries of those that wake up the dead. I think there was a creek somewhere near us. Maybe I could clean up the wound with its water. First, however, had to eat. Maybe it would help.

We arrived at the campfire. Food smelled wonderful. Bombur gave our portions to us and we went eat with others. Thorin was still unconscious and Oin and Balin oversaw his condition. At least one of them was always there. In general both of them and Thorin was not far from the rest of us neither. He had all the time for all to see. Carefully covert and at his forehead was moist bandage, which smelled of herbs.

We tasted our foods and it was delicious. Bombur was excellent cook. Everyone was surprisingly cheerful, even though Thorin was unconscious and there was deadly fight behind. They all probably knew that Thorin should recover back to fully unchanged until he first wakes up. I sat cross-legged between Bofur and Fili. The place where we were was a quiet, green glade. Other signs from the recent attack were not seen as a few orc bodies a little further away. The birds were singing and the sun shone warmly.

I munched my food immersed in my thoughts and others talk flow over my ears. Suddenly I felt a sharp nudge in my left side and I woke up back to reality. It was Fili who had poked me. I looked at him questioningly, and suddenly all of the others started to laugh. Even Fili, whose expression have had a moment ago been full of worry. "What?" I asked indignantly, and other laughter only strengthened. "Sorry laddie. You looked just so amusing when you were so preoccupied with your thoughts. Generally, you never shut up. And it face how you looked at your brother when he was nudge you awake, that was something so amusing." Dwalin laughed at my surprise. Dwalin. The most ferocious warrior, that I knew. My mouth dropped open in surprise and others laughed even louder and soon I joined myself with them. This cannot be true. Most for me amused to see harsh warriors such as Gloin and Dwalin laugh so openly to such a cause. They might be seriously exhausted?

Suddenly from Thorin's direction heard vague utterance and everything turned to look in there like a lightning. Oin and Balin helped Thorin up. He had woken up. I was delighted so tremendously, that I jumped up from the ground, ignoring completely my thigh. But soon it reminded me of itself, and I collapsed back to the ground, with sort of groan. Shit. This was so embarrassing. And of course everyone had seen my fall. "Are you okay?!" Fili cried in terror and jumped next to me. "Yeah… I'm okay… I just took accidentally support with my right hand…" I muttered to him in reply, and he helped me up. I startled when my left food touched the ground. Damn. Wound was infected. Fili looked at me with concern, but I started to walk towards our uncle stubbornly, trying to limp as unnoticeably as possible.

Thorin looked at me with concern; he too had seen the crash. I didn't care, but I went straight to him and said with briskly voice: "Thorin! Good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" Thorin looked at me and my brother weakly with a smile and said: "Mediocrely. Head hurting like a hell, but otherwise do not worry. Are you all right?" I nodded with Fili and then Fili said: "I am. I only got a few scratches but Kili injured his shoulder. He was shot with an arrow. And I'm not sure if he has other injuries from which he just didn't mention us." I was afraid of this. "Really Fili. And Thorin. And all. I'm fine. The shoulder is just sore. And that previous collapse was because of I accidentally took support with my right hand." Thorin nodded. "Okay, that's good." Kili sighed in relief. At least Thorin wouldn't ask more. "Come and eat Thorin. You must be hungry." Called Bombur and Thorin nodded with a smile. "Hunger of the wolf" He said. And then they went to the campfire and Thorin started eating.

Fili looked at me with worrying eyes. He didn't believe me. Not at all. I looked back with a small smile. "Let's go Fili. To the others. I'm fine." He nodded, but did not seem convinced. Then we walked to others. A cold wind blew. I was shaking.

_**Hello again! This update came soon, because I'm going tomorrow to visit my mother in law**__**'s house and I don't know how long I'll be there. Damn! This was hard to write, I'm sure there's lots of grammatic errors, but please tell me of those so I could fix them later :) Hopefully you liked this chapter anyway :) Again: Thanks for reviews and follows and favourites, they really made my day (or night.. xD)**__**. Please tell me again what you liked or didn't like, I really appreciate them :) Have a nice day and lots of hugs to everyone! :)**_


	4. I'm not going to tell you

Part. 4

"Where are you going Kili?" Thorin asked when he saw me to leave the forest. "Just to throw water. I'll be back soon." Thorin nodded and I went to walk towards the forest. Orcs corpses could be seen along the breadth of the forest when I walked towards the stream, what I had remembered seen. Soon, I found it and sat beside it to the rock. The creek was beautiful. I took my pants off and checked my wound. It was miracle that no one had noticed the hole in my pants. Well, that was better to me… I thought and then I tried carefully the skin around the wound. It was very hot. And the wound was darkened. It doesn't, fortunately, have a deep, a mere scratch on the surface only, but it really didn't look good. I tore the strip from my undershirt and dipped it in a clear stream. I squashed out the extra water and pressed it against my wound. I stirred from pain. The wound was true takes inflamed, when a simple cleaning of water hurt so much. From the wound came off dirt, slag and blood. And that smell. I didn't understand how a small surface scratch was able to stink so badly. I wrinkled my nose and dipped fabric strip again the creek. From it came off the dirt which darkened the water. I picked it up of the water and cleaned the wound again. And again. And again. After five times, I was satisfied with the result and I put the pants back.

I got up cautiously to my feet. Good sign: Standing up did not produce greater curses or difficulty. A bad sign: Dizziness and nausea. I start to limped back to the camp. Campfires blaze could be seen from a distance. Dusk had begun to rise. In my trip had passed a surprisingly long time. Hopefully, others were not worried. I almost crashed with Bofur. "What took you so long? Got lost on the way back?" He asked with a laugh, but then became serious and continued: "We have got to calm down your brother and uncle for a long time. They almost put a search team after you. You would be best to go directly to them. How is your shoulder?" I nodded. "I'm all right. It's no longer sore. Sorry to worry you." Bofur smiled warmly. "You do not need to plead for my forgiveness. I myself have sometimes been young and curious." I smiled to him and then went to Thorin and Fili. The first reaction was what I was afraid of. "Where have you been? We were so worried! You're hurt and you go alone to wander in the woods. It was so stupid and inconsiderate!" Started Thorin and then Fili continued with concern: "That's right! Little brother, what were you thinking? Whatever could have happened." I sighed and wave of dizziness swept over me. "But nothing happened and now I'm here. You're too caring. At the same time I decided to go just for a walk little bit. I'm sorry. I should never do that. I am so sorry about." Thorin nodded angrily. "Not at all. Like Fili said anything could have happened and we were so worried. However, you are hurt and you just go to wander along the forest. Why did you do that?" Suddenly I boiled inside of me. After all, they treated me like a child. "I already said I was sorry. Is it wrong if you would like a little bit own time sometimes? Besides, my shoulder isn't even hurting anymore. Oin took care of the wound very well. So, I don't understand why we need to pick up this great show?" Thorin sighed with frustration and I started to walk away. All right, then. I thought angrily and went to sit at the campfire. I shivered.

Everyone else had already gone to sleep when I heard the cracking sounds from behind my back. I turned to look and sighed with relief. It was just Fili. I smiled to him. "Sorry, did not mean to the way to go berserk. But Thorin began to just take the head so badly that I thought it best to get out of the place before a crisis." Fili nodded with a smile. "I understood. We just were so worried… Can I watch with you?" "Of course!" I shouted to him. "The nicer is it is to guard the two alone. And that's what we've always done." We both laughed and followed the plays of flames. It was beautiful.

We both go to deep of our thoughts, but suddenly Fili cut off the silence. "Do you remember when we were kids? You were so afraid of dark and you've never wanted to be alone in nights?" I laughed. I remembered that very well. When I was kid I often saw nightmares and then I started to imagine in dark all kind of orcs and everything else. Fili always needed to calm me down. "Yeah. I remember that. You have to always calm me down. And if the truth be told, so I still do not like the dark, but I've already learned to tolerate it." Fili laughed back. "Remember, that you can always talk to me, if anything ever weighs you down." I smiled to my big brother. I knew that already. Then he continued: "And I do not mind, even though you in nowadays too wake me up at night." I smiled. As if Fili know that all was not right. "I remember. Remember that you too can do the same to me at any time."

Morning light. I woke up to the sun's first rays. My brother was still sleeping next to me. I stood up stretching. My thigh was sore again during the night and I grimaced in pain as I stood up. I tried my wound. It was very hot. I shivered from fear and left to head the creek. Gandalf came to me. "Where are you going Kili?" I watched him with a surprise. He must come back at some time at night. "Just going there throwing water. I'm going to see a same time could I grab us some breakfast." Gandalf nodded. "Be careful. Anybody should not move alone in the forest." I nodded to Gandalf politely and continued my journey. I felt Gandalf's eye for a long time in my back.

Finally I arrived to creek. I take down my pants quickly and looked at my wound. It looked much worse than yesterday. The edges were darkened and the center was angrily red. I breathed in horror. It's just a scratch. It's just a scratch. It's just a scratch. Which is bit inflamed. I tore a new fabric strip from my under shirt and moistens it into the creek. I touch it gently to my wound and was close to that I cried. I swallowed my cry, instead of I hissed in pain after a cold piece of cloth touched my wound. Tears surged into my eyes. How it could be so painful? I cleaned my wound gently and more and more dirt came off. Of course. I just haven't cleaned it carefully enough. If I would now clean it very well, then it will start to heal. Seemed like an eternity of time after I had finally cleaned the wound up, as best as I could, I decided to go back to the others.

The forest whispered around me as I walked towards the campsite. I could no longer walk normally, so I limped slowly forward. Also my shoulder began to ache again. I should ask Fili to clean it up. Finally, I arrived at the others. They were just finishing breakfast. "Hey Kili! Have you already eaten?" Bofur asked and offered me a fried tomato and bacon. "Thanks, but yes I am." I said to Bofur. I felt sick. Honestly I had not eaten anything, but I did not have any hunger. The smell of the food rather made me feel sick. I sat next to Fili. "Are you okay? You look pale." He said with concern in his voice. "Yeah. I'm okay. I just little bit feel sick. Can you clean up my shoulder? It hurts." Fili nodded. "Balin, is there any hot water left? I need to clean up Kili's shoulder." "Aye lad. Yes it has. Just throw herbs there and cleanser is ready. Fili nodded thankfully to Balin. "Thanks. What kind of herbs I need to put there?" Balin went to Oin and he gave him a small bag. "Here. Shuffle this to water and its ready." Fili thanked and tipped herbs to steaming water. Soon smell of the herbs filled the air.

We went with Fili a little bit aside from the others and I took my shirt off. "How does it look?" I asked with worry. Fili sounded thoughtfully. "Wound is infected. No wonder if the shoulder is sore. I put the mixture to it now." I nodded and got ready. I felt a warm substance falling on my shoulder and penetrate to wound. I stirred from pain. "Stay still. Otherwise, I do not get it properly cleaned." Filis focused sound said and I tried my best. I just couldn't help it, that the substance to hurt even more than yesterday. After a while I noticed a small figure approaching us. It was Bilbo. "Hi boys. How are you?" Hobbit asked and watched my pale face. "You're not okay, Kili?" I shrugged my shoulders and hissed the same road in pain. Bilbo looked at me anxiously. "Don't worry, Bilbo. That orc-arrow induced wound is only slightly inflamed." Hobbit nodded. "Fortunately, you do not have to be alone." I nodded. "Okay, it's ready Kii." Said Fili then and noticed the hobbit. "Oh, hi Bilbo! Sorry. I didn't notice you. I needed to clean that wound because my brother had done something and get his wound inflamed." Bilbo laughed. "That's okay Fili. The main thing is that the wound is taken care of." Fili laughed back. I stared in front of me with eyes, what sees nothing. "How does it feel Kili?" I was startled. "Hmm… Yeah, much better. Thanks Fii!" I replied with a smile and I was hoping that my fake-smile would cheat Fili. Of course not. "Are you sure, Kii? You still look quite terrible. I nodded. "Just tired… I slept badly. Hey Bilbo, do you know when we continue?" "That's what I was supposed to come and say to you. We continue our trip when the camp is dismantled… But Kili, are you sure that you're okay?" I sighed with frustration. Why everyone keeps asking the same? "Yes yes. Just believe me." Fili and Bilbo glanced at each other. They were going to keep an eye on me.

_**Authors note: Shadowdancer is back again :) Here is the chapter 4 for you, hope yo will like it :) Thanks again favouriters and follows :) And keep going to reading and rewieving, also about grammar erros and weird words if you find some :) I will fix them. Hugs! :)**_


	5. Disclosure

Part. 5

We started with dismantling of the camp. We collected our bedrolls, quenched the fire and gathered food and drink with us. Then the journey continued. I limped behind the Fili and Bilbo. Last of our expedition Thorin led the convoy, after him came Dwalin and Balin. Then Dori, Nori and Ori, behind them came Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. Then Oin and Gloin. Behind them was Gandalf – Lost in his thoughts – And then, a number bottom of the list Fili, Bilbo and me.

We walked towards the Laketown. As long as we got there, the Lonely Mountain would not be much longer journey. Destination of our trip approached. Then we should just take care of Smaug and take possession of the mountain. Like it would be so easy… At last we arrived at the beach. Bridge to Laketown was about a hundred meters away. We would consider a break before going to the Laketown. I sighed gratefully and sat leaning my back on larger falling rock. I couldn't even remember the last proportion of our trip. I tried on my forehead. It was scalding as well as my thigh wound. It ached exceedingly and also my shoulder raged. I leaned my head back and refreshing breeze cooled my sweaty forehead. I closed my eyes and wave of nausea swept over me. I felt dizzy.

I heard steps approaching me. I opened my stupor eyes and saw Fili and Bilbo coming closer. Their faces were dark about the worry. With just a few steps, they were with me. And then Bilbo found it. "Kili, what's that?" He asked, pointing my thigh with his finger. "It's just a scratch…" Then Bilbo realized it. "That's not just a scratch. That is orc wound!" I looked at Fili with sorry my eyes. His face turned pale with worry. "Kili. When did you get it?" I stared into the distance, past my brother's face. "Answer to me Kili. When did you get it?" He repeated his question with a tight voice. "Look at me." He added warningly and turned my face into his blue eyes. Sadness and worry in they tore me. I had been just a fool when I had not said the wound to anyone. I was just caused unnecessary concern for my brother and in addition to Bilbo too. "In the very end of the orc attack. Bofur saved my life. If he had not then found me in time, I'd be dead now." I told them with shivering voice. Fili and Bilbo breathed in horror. "Thus, the wound has been bothering you for so long and you just stubbornly did you decide not to say it to anyone. If you had said at the time to Oin of it, the wound would have already healed!" I looked ashamed off my brother. He was right. I had been just a fool. I felt a hand on my forehead. It was Bilbo. "He has a fever Fili. And the fever is high." Touch of fear went through Fili's eyes and he tried out on my forehead.

His hands stirred when the fingers touched my burning hot forehead. "Get Oin." He whispered to Bilbo and the hobbit started running towards the other. "Kili, let me see that wound." I nodded weakly and then Fili took out his knife and cut the cloth around the wound. I shivered when the blade accidentally brushed the edge of the wound. Fili ripped off the rest of the fabric and looked at the wound in shock. Then he turned his eyes towards me and whispered: "Oh holy Aule… Why didn't you say anything?" I looked at him questioningly. I do not think that it could look that bad? Then I looked the wound too, I was shocked myself. Yes it can.

The edges were darkened almost to black, there was wealth of the dried blood of the wound edges and the center was an angry red. It dripped with blood and some fluids. I got paler than before. I contacted carefully the skin around the wound. The skin was burning up. I raised my hand and touched my forehead. My forehead was sweaty and scorching hot. I looked at Fili. He was quite upset. Just looked at the wound with empty eyes and then turned his gaze at me with worried expression with his bright blue eyes. "You are indeed real fool. Hopefully Oin or Gandalf can take care of this." I nodded shivering and immediately the world began to spin. I cried in pain and fell to my side on the cold ground. It seemed nice against my hot cheek. I heard a desperate cry for some distance above me, and then warm hands twined around me and lifted me gently away from the ground to the semi-sitting position. I felt something soft under my head. It was Fili. He held me in his arms and wept quietly. Then everything went black.

I woke up to someone slapped my cheeks. I couldn't feel my thigh. Yes, I felt both my legs from the knees down, but my left leg felt as if it were hanging in the air. I tried to open my eyes, but they do not co-operate with me. Someone slapped my cheeks even more strongly, and I finally opened my eyes. I saw in front of me Thorin's worried ice blue eyes and I heard Fili's desperate sobs somewhere behind me. Then the feeling came back into my thigh like a flash.

Burning pain from my thigh rose and I felt it on the whole body. I cried out in pain. The pain was too much for me. I tried to get up but two sets of robust hands kept me still. Others were for Thorin and he held my legs. Others were my brother who held tightly his hands around my waist and shoulders. I leaned my head against his chest and tears flowed from my eyes. "What happens? It hurts." I wailed with despair. Something poked my wound. I tried to pull my leg out from under it, but robust grip held. "I'm sorry lad. I have to first get metallic pieces away from the wound before I can clean it properly." "Me-metallic pieces? How they got there?" I gasped from dismay. "The sword that hit you, it's probably been to the extent bad deed or old that it is hitting a little bit broken and left part of the fragments of you." I swallowed. No wonder the wound was inflamed so badly.

I breathed in pain when Oin searched fragments with his fingers. One, two, three… I counted in my mind and tried to calm down. But it didn't work. My breathing quickened and I shaking from pain, when Oin searched fragments from the wound. Tears flowed from my eyes and I tried to escape again when Oin tried to remove the fragment which was little tighter. "Please, stop." I prayed for him, but Oin just shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, they keep getting removed prior to cleaning; otherwise the wound will not heal ever." He spoke quietly and turned and pulled the fragment carefully. I cried out in pain when it finally came off and I tried to escape again, but Thorin's and Fili's grip held. "Calm down." Fili whispered, stroking my hair with his other hand. "It's almost over. Hang in there, Kii." I nodded, tears in my eyes and pressed my head deeper into Fili's fur.

At last he got pulled out the last fragment. I sighed with relief. Then, a new wave of pain swept over my thigh when Oin began to clean the wound. Cleaner burned like hell. I yelled and struggled, but I could not escape the burning pain. I began to retch. The pain was so intense that it made me sick. "Stay still Kili. Soon it's over. You should have said this in good time, this could have been avoided." Said Thorin with commanding voice. And he was right. I thought distressed, I still could not help it, the pain was so intense that I could not stand it. I sobbed when burning spread to my wound time and time again.

My mind began to disappear, fever was already so high. Thorin saw it and went on with concern voice: "Stay awake Kili. You cannot give up now. It's almost over." The words floated around me. It was hard to understand them. "Oin, he loses consciousness!" I heard someone shouting from somewhere far away. "Kili!" My brother cried a source of anxiety, and then someone turned my face towards him and forced my eyes open. I found myself staring at Gandalf's blue eyes. "_Tula sinome. Khila amin." _He said something, and the darkness around me seemed to lift. I do not understand what it meant, but I came back and immediately I felt a burning pain again on my thigh.

I cried in pain and tried once again to no avail to get out of the grip of other, and then I felt a cool hand on my glowing forehead. I opened up my eyes and found myself staring at Gandalf again. "_Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor. Esta sinome_." He spoke once again in a strange language, and I felt myself calm down. Fili, Thorin and Oin sighed with relief and finally Oin got the wound completely clean. He pulled the last cleansing draw to my wound and then put on a clean bandage. "Phew, finally it's over…" He muttered and wiped sweat from his forehead.

Thorin nodded gratefully to Gandalf. "Thanks for helping." He said the relieved voice and smiled to Gandalf. Gandalf smiled back. "It was pleasure to be helpful." He said and then turned to look at me. "Did you learned now, that never play with your live?" He asked seriously, and I nodded slowly, still vortex in my head. Gandalf smiled and nodded back. "It is good. Do not ever underestimate the power of even small wounds." I nodded again, and then asked with a tired voice: "The language of what you're talking about. What did you say? Was it the Elvish languages?" I stared at him with weary eyes, and the other did same. "Hmm, yes. It was the Elvish language. I asked you to just calm down and told to follow the voice." He replied, smiling calmly. I nodded. "Thank you." I told him and then I turned to Oin: "Thanks to you, too." They glanced at each other and then turned to me. "You're welcome, as long as you promise that you will never act that way. Everyone was frantic with worry." Oin said. I nodded to him. "I promise."

**_Authors note: Here it is, part 5! :) Hope you will enjoy it! I don't again know when I can put next chapter here, because of work :/ But I'll do it as soon as possible. I have started two often fanfics too, and I'll put them here after this is ready :) The other is happening several years before the hobbit and other is fiction of Fili and Kili in our times. Thanks again from follows, faves and reviews. Keep going! :) Love you all! _**


	6. Rest

Part. 6

I still leaned against my older brother's chest when Thorin turned to me. I swallowed. Now I couldn't hide. "Kili. You will have explaining to do. Why did not you say this before?" He asked peaceful, too peaceful. "That's right." Answered Fili. "You could have died! Did you just wish that this would improve by itself when you would give it to just be? You know orc swords. How could you let yourself in that state Kii?" He then went on angrily, concern voice. "Despite how many times we asked the matter, you just were like nothing. What were you thinking?" Asked Thorin angrily. "Well, I didn't think the wound was so serious. You are right; I thought it would improve by itself with time. I'm so sorry. I did not mean to worry you." I replied to them in a quiet voice. How right they were. I had been a real fool. "You did it very well…" Thorin muttered with sarcastic voice. I nodded sadly, but then Thorin said with gentler voice: "Well, the main thing that you're okay. Get some rest. We continue our trip later." I looked at him surprised. Is this it was? I was expecting something much worse… Thorin chuckled suppressed. "Well, do not seem so upset about." He said with humorous voice. I looked at him even amazement and then I looked at my brother. His face was softened too. I smiled at him cautiously and he responded to it. "Rest now little brother. Soon, you're all right again." I nodded to him and then I pressed my head against his chest again. Soon I fell asleep for a peaceful sleep.

I apparently slept for several hours, when I woke up to someone shaking me and tried my forehead. "Kili, wake up." I closed my eyes tightly. I did not want to wake up yet… Then I had to, when the shaking was continued even harder. "Kili, wake up!" I opened my eyes slowly, the sun had gone down. It was already afternoon. "What?" I asked a sleepy voice, and I noticed that it was Fili, which had been waked me up. "We should keep going until the dark comes down. How are you feeling? Can you walk?" I wiped my eyes and pulled the hands on the ground for boarding. I grimaced in pain when I lean on with my right hand.

My left thigh felt a bit stiff and I grunted in pain when I got up. I got almost all the way up when the left leg suddenly deceived under me. I cried and I fell back to the ground. I was embarrassed. Fili was in panic in front of me. "I'm sorry; I do not have time to receive you! You did not hurt yourself?" He exclaimed, panic-stricken voice. I sighed, cheeks red. "I'm all right, can you help a little?" Fili nodded and bent down to help me up. Finally, I was also upright and Fili support me when we were walking towards the other. They were just eating. "Good morning, sleepyhead! Did you sleep well?" Bofur asked with teasing tone and smile. I smiled back at him and nodded. "Thank you, I slept fine. I feel much better. What did you do in the meantime?" I asked him with a smile and looked at the others. "We rested ourselves and we would sleep in a little bit. Bombur made the food. Please, take it. You must be hungry." I nodded as Bofur handed me a steaming cup of soup, and then I turned to Fili. "Either you've eaten?" Fili nodded. "Yeah, I am. You are the last without food." He replied with a smile for me. I nodded and tasted the soup. It was hot, but really delicious. It was not a long time when the cup was empty. I handed it back to Bofur, who went with his brother and Fili to wash the dishes. In the meantime the rest of us sat around the campfire. "How are you feeling Kili? Can you walk?" Thorin asked suddenly and turned a peaceful, slightly worried gaze at me.

I smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm all right uncle. Walking is a bit tricky, but Fili can help me." Thorin nodded and then continued: "It is good. Then we can move on. We need to get to Laketown before dark falls. It's not safe here." I nodded. Thorin was right. The orcs could attack us any time. I was sure that the orcs we before met, were not the last.

After a while, Fili, Bofur and Bombur came back to the others, and we continued our journey. It would not be much longer, fortunately, but the light fell rapidly, and the dark would land surprisingly soon. I looked with concern darkening firmament and I take support my older brother. In this condition I do not really even be able to fight. Fili smiled at me reassuringly and we started to follow the others.

_**Authors note: Hello again everyone! I have finally came back :) This one was really short chapter, it was surprisingly hard to write but I hope you still enjoyed it! Please tell me what you thinking, rewievs are always welcome :) I think this wasn't as good as before but hope you still liked it :) The next chapter will be the last of this story and then I'll start to publish here new story, please read it too :) It also will be multi-chapter, follows and faves are welcome to it too :) Keep going & take care, hugs! :)**_


	7. Laketown

Part. 7

We finally arrived to Laketown at dusk. My leg still ached, but now the pain was bearable. Oin had taken care of the wound as well. I took supported Fili when we were walking along the streets of Laketown. We were looking for a place to stay at night.

The streets were empty, the only place where the sounds were, was in tavern. We walked in and the room was full of people and elves. Everyone laughed and drank. Most of the clients were adult men, but also a few women sat here and there and a couple of the younger boy. We ordered beers and went to sit on the large table in the corner, which was the furthest away from the front door.

We collected glances, apparently, was rare that a group of dwarves came around just here. We take a sip our drinks and talked in a low voice our trip. "Tomorrow at dawn we'll move on. We are trying to get from here bought the boat and then sail to Lonely Mountain." Thorin started. "I can go to ask that if it's possible to stay here at night. And at the same time I'm trying to get a little inquired for the purchase of the boat, as well as replenishment of stocks." Announced Balin. Others grumbled in agreement. Balin was the right dwarf for the job. He had been incurred anyway take care all the way.

Balin set off towards the Serving. Humans and elves looked at Balin skeptical. Desk as surrounded by a queue, which slowly moved forward. Balin's turn finally came. He spoke with the owner of the tavern for a moment, then nodded to the man and applied for him from the customers. Balin greeted him and then they went out to walk together towards our table.

The man was about fifty – year – old, round and large in size. He had a round and gentle face and grim, alert eyes. "The master of Laketown, at your service." The man said and bowed down for Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield at yours." Thorin said, bowing low level. "I have come here with the expedition to conquer back to our homeland, Erebor, from disgusting Smaug the Terrible. We need a sleeping place for one night, and information about where we can get the boat for our use and additions to our food supplies. We replace all assistance we got generously." The master of Laketwon nodded politely. "Of course we help you Thorin, son of Thrain and Thror. First, you get to stay here in the tavern. There are plenty of rooms available at upstairs. And tomorrow we look at where we can get the boat available to you and where you can supplement your inventory." "We thank you very much. We're leaving early, that we will reach the mountain in time. Dwarves of Erebor thank all possible assistance, which you bestow us." "Let us see, therefore, at dawn Thorin Oakenshield. The owner of the tavern will show you to your rooms with the utmost urgency. Excuse me. I must now return to the other ranks of my guests, but ask if you need anything." Thorin nodded. "We thank you. I'll see you later at dawn." The master of Laketown nodded politely and then went back to the ranks of the other guests. We stayed at our seats to sit sipping our drinks. After a while, the owner of the tavern went behind the counter towards us. He left some woman – probably his wife – and a young girl to serve and sell food and drink.

Soon, the tavern owner came over to our table and nodded to Thorin. "Master dwarf king, if you will excuse me show you to your rooms." Thorin nodded. "With pleasure. We already need for rest; in addition, one of us is wounded. Where we can boil water that we may obtain his wounds cleaned?" The tavern owner was startled. "Oh no. Is he badly hurt? Should we call doctor?" "There is no need to, we have among the doctor. And he is no longer in danger." The tavern owner nodded. "Oh, great. Good to hear. Follow me, and I'll show you to your rooms. There is also a facility for boiling water." Thorin nodded politely. "Great, we look forward to seeing our rooms."

The dwarves went after the owner of the tavern towards the upper floor where the rooms were. They discovered a small problem at the sight of the steep and narrow stairs. "I wonder how we get you up there." Whispered Fili to Kili. "That's a good question." Kili said in complete surprise finding of steep stairs. Other saw the same thing. "We cannot fit side by side this way and you will not be able to probably walk by yourself?" Kili nodded. Fili was right. "And carrying would be quite risky in that steep." Thorin stick to speech. The host noticed the problem and then said: "I can give him my room and sleep myself upstairs. I can see that he is no way getting up those stairs alone." Thorin, Fili and Kili looked at him gratefully. "That would be great. Thank you very much. We compensate this very royally for you." The host nodded. That's what he had hoped. "This way, please." He said and the dwarves went after him in good mood.

Soon they reached the room and Kili sighed with relief. His leg had started aching again so Fili helped him to sit in a small armchair. "As well this is not equipped as a guest rooms, but I think here can sleep one night. I only ask my wife to change the sheets. Do you two sleep here?" He then asked turning to Fili. "Yes. I won't let my brother alone." Tavern's owner nodded with smile. "Should I get a mattress or can you sleep in our double bed?" Fili and Kili smiled at each other and then nodded politely to owner. "We can both sleep here." Tavern's owner nodded and then said: "I'll show the rest of you their rooms, and then I ask my wife to bring clean sheets here. Make yourselves at home." Fili and Kili thanked him politely and then threw their loads to carry on the floor. The other group went after the owner of the tavern to their own rooms, and soon the boys were two.

They looked at their room. The walls were dark green, in the corner was stove and the door was next to the toilet. The room was not huge, but there could accommodate your every need. The floor was made of gray stone floor and there was a big soft bear's fur. On the right wall had a large bookcase what was made of oak and on both sides had storm lanterns. In front of the bookcase were two armchairs, one of which was sitting by Kili. The bed was left on the wall and also the end of it was a storm lantern. The back wall had a small window, beneath which was oaken writing desk and chest of drawers. On the walls were a few paintings, all of which had described in a landscape.

Kili was hit in the eye in particular one with a waterfall and in front of it a tiny, dark boat. Two men sitting on the boat, one had a harpoon and big fish on that. Men's facial expressions were bad-ass and satisfied. They were apparently hunting that specific individual for a long time.

In addition, in one picture was painted image of the face of two people, a man and woman. They smiled towards the painter. The clothes were decorative and in woman's hair was a beautiful floral ornament. With more specifically viewing, Fili and Kili found that in the picture was a tavern owner and his wife. The facial features were familiar, though now they both had the wrinkles on their faces.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and into their room stepped about in fifties, rounded woman. She had clean sheet on her hands. She had to be the taverns owner's wife. Loads to carry a woman fell from his hands and smiled at the boys heartily. "My name is Isabella. You already met my husband, Adlan. He's the owner of this tavern. I brought you some fresh bed clothes. Do you need something else?" Boys nodded thankfully with smile. "Thank you for your concern, ma'am. We need hot water that we could clean the wounds of my brother." Isabella nodded. "I boil the water as soon as I get bedding exchanged." The boys nodded and watched when Isabella potters around with. Soon, she was covered beds and left to boil hot water. "How does the foot feel like?" Fili asked and looked at Kili's pale face. Kili smiled haggardly. "There it carries with it. It's not as bad as before, even it's painful."

In the same time Isabella knocked on the door again and walked in, carrying in her hands a large wooden pail, of which rose from the warm steam. Fili rose from next to Kili and took the pail from Isabella's hands. "Thank you so much." He said with a smile and raised the pail beside the Kili's chair. Isabella smiled. "You're welcome. Just let me know if you need something. I'm right there on the side of the tavern." The boys nodded, and then she sailed out of their room and soon the boys were left alone. Kili took the pants off and Fili examine the wound. It was angrily red, but after all, no longer as bad looking as before. He took the hot water in a clean cloth and began cleaning the wound. Kili stirred in his hands. "Stay still." Fili muttered focused. Kili suddenly cried in pain and pulled his leg out of Fili's reach. Fili was startled and looked at Kili's tired looking eyes. "Sorry…" Mumbled Kili. "It was just a sorer point." Fili nodded. "Don't worry brother. Try now to stay where you are, then this is easier." Kili looked at him, took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Fili smiled at him encouragingly and continued the operation. With one hand he cleared the wound and the other held Kili's foot in place.

Kili squirmed, grinning, but eventually wound had been treated and had been replaced with a clean bandage. Both sighed of relief and then somebody knocked on door. Thorin stepped in with Oin and Balin. "Hey boys. Are you already nesting?" Asked Thorin. "Yes." Answered Fili. "We already cleaned Kili's wound. What about you?" Thorin nodded. "Yes. We are. We came to see how are you and at the same time to check the wound." Boys nodded. "We are all right. Fili really just cleaned up the wound and put on a new bandage. It was already much better looking than before." Said Kili and looked at Thorin and the others. Thorin nodded. "Perhaps it would be best, however, if Oin yet to examine the wound." Oin looked at them searchingly and boys nodded. "Let's see…" Oin mumbled and wrapped gently bandage open around the wound. It was red, the truth will take, but at least it did not look as bad as before. He tried gently on the skin around the wound; it was still hot, but at least no longer burning. He sighed in relief. Yes, the lad would improve from this. Oin put the bandage back in place and offered a smile of relief for Thorin and Balin. "Lad's going to be fine."

_**Authors note: Well that was long one... In my size :D So this was the last chapter of "It's just a scratch", I really wish that you liked this chapter and all story :) Please, tell me what did you like, what you didn't like and whatever you want :P I wish there's many reviews after that story :) Thank you for everybdy who had read this and walking through this trip with me :) I was really glad that people liked it. Hugs & keep going :) My next story will be Orc Problem or something like that :) I hope that you will like it too, I start to update it as soon as possible :) Love you all!**_


End file.
